Silver, Goldie, and Branz
by Gantz Gun
Summary: Just when you think you know the bad guys of PokeMario, this comes along! Branz's history is revealed! Please Read PokeMario! By NUTCASE to make sense of this fic.


Me: (Finally putting the finishing touches.) There! Not bad for the final deleted scene of 'PokeMario!' (Posts Story.) There we go.

(Meanwhile outside, Nutcase notices a new reel suddenly appear in the collection.)

Nutcase: I guess this is the deleted scene Gantz told me about. (Turns to the door.) Hey MMSB, can you get this new movie ready?

MMSB: (Enters the room and takes the reel.) Sure! What's this?

Nutcase: Gantz's latest deleted scene, he didn't give specifics, but it's supposed to be quite good.

MMSB: Aren't his works good usually?

(Later, everyone has taken a seat in the theater and the movie is about to start.)

Ace: So what's this one about?

Nutcase: I don't know, he was rather tight-lipped about it. The only thing he said was that it had something to do with Branz's history. (The movie starts.) Oh here it is!

Servo: But where's…

Me: Hey guys!

Servo: Never mind.

Me: Anyways this little deleted scene will probably be the final one for 'PokeMario!' and it reveals the stories final secret; who Branz really is. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!

* * *

PokeMario!

Deleted Scene .5.

Silver, Goldie, and Branz

* * *

The deepest of darkness is the first thing seen in the view. A strange wind blows around this void, as the view moves around… A Thunder bolt is heard. The view swerves around until it shows what looked like a giant floating landmass. The view zooms in, showing the contents of this giant floating landmass. It was constantly storming and it was raining cats and dogs like there was no tomorrow. A thunder bolt is heard and a streak of lightning lights up the landscape. It looked like a gigantic graveyard, the graveyard went on for miles around and had millions upon millions, upon millions of tombstones. The view moves around until it shows a gigantic Aztec pyramid with steps that went 8 to 9 stories up. At the very top of the pyramid was a living area, and standing outside the door, looking down on the graveyard… Was the infamous Dark Star Haze himself. His living dark cloak, was obediently floating over his head, acting as an umbrella. 

The area was so cold… Not that the cold meant anything to this omni-powerful demon. If anything, the cold complimented this dead landscape. With an evil smile, he lifted up his hands… The winds suddenly roared, and the thunder clapped loudly repeatedly. Haze then shot his hand forward. A giant lightning bolt shot down from the sky and hit the ground… It strangely stayed there, as if some force was keeping it there. He started waving his hands around, speaking a dialect that was even more ancient then the stars themselves, power streaked from his hands with each wave. The wind, as if answering his motion, twirled around, the same way his hands were. Haze shot his right hand to the right, the wind to one side did the same. He shot his left hand to the left the wind on the other side followed. Haze waved his hands around for a little bit and suddenly clapped them together. The wind followed, slamming against the stuck Lightning bolt.

Haze then lifted his hands above his head, pushing his cloak away while doing so. The rain came down on him hard, but he didn't flinch. He pushed his hands up harder, and the rain above him seemed to stop! The rain seemed to fill up an invisible space, above Haze's head, and was soon full. With a dance like motion which was followed by a hard thrust with both hands. The water followed this motion and shot at the lightning bolt with the wind blowing on it.

'FLAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!!' A weird light suddenly engulfed the phenomenon. Haze, with his eyes still closed, brought both hands out, and waited for the light to go out. Once it did, Haze opened his eyes…

Before him was a very imposing figure. It was a gigantic monster that had a lightning bolt for a body. It had arms and hands which were made of pure air, the air was visible, since it almost looked like clouds, and its legs were made of pure water. It had weird red streaks on its figure, that almost looked like a pair of eyes, that linked to a scales design. It gave a mighty roar, which caused it to fire out a beam made of pure electricity. Haze smiled evilly at his new creation.

The lightning monster's eyes caught onto Haze. It roared some more and bowed down low before him… Although it's back still reached the 3rd story of the pyramid. Haze chuckled slightly. **"To think, it took 7 days for God to create the Earth. Using one whole day to create the animals of the world."** He waved his hand in a dismissing fashion, causing the creature to nod and return to the clouds, ready to be used at any time.

Haze stretched his arms a little. **"A great workout… And I created a new monster to use as well…" **So the madman walked inside the Aztec Temples top floor. Inside was a few pieces of furniture, on the ceiling was a gigantic painting that had a hellish landscape on it and demons of every imaginable shape, size, and color, and a table which had a strange small sphere shaped object, that looked ancient yet, high tech at the same time. He smiled evilly at this sphere. It was around this time that Haze was glad the Shadow Queen was gone for the time being, he particularly liked alone time. **"Time to watch my favorite show. A special called 'The Fall of the Dentes Rhohos.'" **He chuckled evilly at his morbid joke, and picked up the sphere he eyed earlier, and brought it up to his face. It flashed suddenly, before a new view took up the sphere. It looked like it took place in a mountainous region, DR Pokemon of every shape size and species charged into battle. The view broadened out to show a grand creature flying across the sky. It looked like a gigantic red bird, with feathers that was every color of the rainbow. Haze recognized this being as HO-OH. The view broadens out more to show that bird pokemon by the thousands were behind HO-OH, and riding on a few of them were the heroes of this little scene. The view then zooms down to the ground to show, four blurs moved at lightning speed, leading the bird pokemon army to their destination. One blur looked like a 4 foot dog standing on its hind legs, with black and blue fur. Haze recognized the creature as a Lucario since he read ancient pokemon myths, when he had his close call with HO-OH.

The other three were easily recognized as HO-OH's Minions, Entei, Suicune, and Raikou. Haze chortled a little upon seeing them. **"Prophet will not be too happy about this one…"** He chuckled slightly, knowing Prophet will be having a fit when he sees the literal army on its way. Suddenly something else caught his mind.** "Oh, of course!"** He messed with the sphere a little. **"Let's see how our young trainee is doing."** The sphere flipped through random images, until it landed on a peculiar character. The character was revealed to be Branz, his back was turned to the demons view. **"Branz… Oh Branz…" **When the young DR didn't respond, he took a deep breath. **"YOU BETTER TURN YOUR TAIL OVER AND LISTEN TO ME, ELSE I DESTROY YOU HERE AND NOW!!!!"**

* * *

Branz jumped at that, and turned around. He saw a small sphere of pure energy, and in the center was the face of the most powerful evil he ever had the displeasure to know. "Master Haze! This isn't the best time…" 

"**You will make time…"** Haze said with a straight face. He looked past Branz to notice that Kale was in the background, looking like he was about to throw a fit.

"I CAN FEEL IT!!! THAT HO-OH IS HERE!!!" Kale shouted in complete distress. "GAAHH!!! HAZE WILL BE MOST DISPLEASED BY THIS!!! WE'RE GOING TO FAIL!!! THE DR'S ARE DOOMED!!!"

Haze couldn't help but smile evilly at this. Kale was losing it, he knew the end was near. Branz looked at Kale with equal distress.

"**Ignore him…"** Haze ordered, Branz turned back to Haze. **"Listen Branz… I know you of all creatures would want to save your species…"** Branz nodded frantically.

"Yes I do… But Master Haze… What's going on?" Branz said. His tone was unlike anything that was ever heard before. He sounded afraid.

"**I'll tell you what's going on…"** Haze said with a sadistic smile. **"The 'Final Purge' has come at last, and soon the Dentes Rhohos will cease to exist…"**

Branz looked more afraid then ever. "WHAT?!?" He asked in a shout. "Master Haze? How is that going to happen?!? Why?!?"

"**I have long since foreseen that the Dentes Rhohos would fall, I had never seen how nor when, but I knew they would… This is why I tried to sponge out every use I could think of for your race…"** Branz looked crestfallen at this. **"Yes it's true, I used you… but what more would you expect? Especially from a race that was doomed to die from the start."** He snickered. **"HO-OH will soon end it, and the DR's will die, and be reborn into their past forms, even the Dinosaurs that were the first DR's will die and be reborn." **He frowned. **"Prophet saw it as well, and tried everything in his power to prevent it… But it seems even a demon of Prophets power can not rewrite fate. The reason for his fit is because he can sense HO-OH's Presence and knows that the end is near."**

Branz shook his head rapidly. "NO!!! I don't want to go back!! I don't wanna' go back!!" He, unbelievably, teared up.

Haze caught this. **"Hmmm… So it IS true…"** Branz stared at him questionably.** "You ARE a child… When I read the aura that surrounded your body during our first meeting I thought I had sensed it, but I wasn't too sure…"** He smiled. **"But this proves it…"** Back in his lair, he started to lounge on a chair. **"There is no reason to cry young one… I, unlike Prophet, have a way to save the DR's."**

Branz stared at him confused. "But I thought you said we were doomed to fail…"

Haze nodded his head.** "True, true, slightly depressing, but true… But it was a slight slip of tongue when I said a way to save the DR's…"** He smiled. **"It is a new brand of creatures that will serve me and stand beside me in a new world order… And all it takes is one seed to start it all…"** Branz stared at him questionably.** "This new creature is actually much like regular animals of the earth. They 'Give Birth' if you will, and they grow much like a regular organism. Picture it as a tree… All it takes is but one seed, and thousands more seeds will sprout from the tree of the first seed. What's more, THIS time I will not make the mistake I have made with the DR's… I will make sure that not even HO-OH will be able to defeat them."** Branz nodded, getting it so far. **"And you Branz… YOU'RE who I choose to be that very first seed."**

Branz looked surprised. "WHAT?!? ME?!?" He lowered his voice. "But why?"

"**Simple."** Haze replied. **"Children are the future of a species, it doesn't matter which species we say… You are a child yourself. You're mind is bright and open and so willing and ready to learn… And once your learning is complete, you will become the leader of a species, even more powerful then the Dentes Rhohos!"**

Branz looked surprised, "R-really?"

Haze nodded in a reassuring fashion. **"Yes… But…"**

Branz looked confused. "But? But what?"

Haze frowned thoughtfully. **"I wonder if you're worthy of my trust… After all, Prophet betrayed my trust to run this failing mission…"** He smiled evilly. **"And a pupil, more often then not, takes on the traits of the master…"**

Branz saw where this was going. "Oh no master, you don't have to worry about me! I'd give my life for you!"

"**That's what Prophet said, when he first joined me…"** Haze said with his thoughtful frown still on his face. **"How will I know that you will keep your word, unlike that ungrateful teacher of yours?"**

Branz went into a bow; when he did Haze saw Kale/Prophet was not in the room. "Master, I will do anything you ask! JUST NAME IT!!!"

Haze brought on an interested smile.** "'ANYTHING', you say?"** Branz nodded.** "Well there is one… Oh no, no, no, I could never ask you to do that…"**

Branz lifted his head curiously. "Please sir, just name it, I'll do it!! I…" He became silent. "I have to be strong like my father wanted me to be…" This caught Haze's curiosity. "Before he died, he wanted me to be strong… Our entire clan was massacred… And when I found him among the wreckage, he told me… 'You have to be strong, my son…'. He must've wanted me to become strong enough to avenge him, and my clan!" Haze smiled evilly. "I never got a look at who the attackers were… But they're out there… And I will kill them all if I have to…"

Haze only smiled more broadly.** "Hmm… You put up an interesting point… Your father WOULD want you to be strong now wouldn't he? After all, all fathers want their sons to be strong in the end…"** He appeared to think about what he heard. **"Fine, you talked me into it. I will give you one chance…" **he smiled evilly.** "Here's what I want you to do…"** Branz listened intently, as Haze began to describe the object of his chore.

* * *

"HEY WAIT UP!!! I can't run with this TABLE on my back!!!" Clay shouted, as he hopped after everyone else. A few seconds earlier, Zane, not having enough time to break Clay out of his bonds to a cold metal table, had no other choice but to kick the leg supports to the table he was strapped too. Since his feet were still strapped to the table he had no choice but to hop since he couldn't walk. 

Dr. Laurence Erhardt, the scientist that was supposed to torture Zane, Ash, and Clay, whom had been captured by the rockets, looked around to see his test subjects getting away. He scowled angrily and ran after them. "Why are those stupid robots HERE of all places?!? They should still be in space being tortured by DR. F…" He mumbled as he ran out of the lab…

The lab was quiet for a few seconds… Until a burst of black flame appeared, and out of it walked Branz. He had the most stern look on his face. He looked up at the security camera on the corner of the wall. It was turned away from him, but slowly turned back. Branz quickly and quietly ran out of view, and climbed up the wall to the camera. He slowly opened up the side of the camera, and carefully put a claw behind a red wire inside it. With a flick of the wrist, 'CUUUT' went the wire, and the camera shut down. To make sure it wouldn't come back on, he used 'Crush Claw' to cut the camera off the wall, and smashed it with another 'Crush Claw' attack, just to be safe.

With that done, Branz turned his attention to the glass dome nearby, with the microchip sealed inside. Branz slowly approached the glass dome, and took a look at the microchip. He lifted his right arm and snapped his claws. Another black fiery portal appeared and a new creature appeared on the scene. It appeared to be a DR Dusknoir. "Yes, you called Master?"

Branz pointed at the Glass Dome. "Get me the Microchip. The security system will restrict you from opening it manually."

The DR Dusknoir nodded realizing where this was going. "Will do sir… But why do this?"

Branz gave him a stern look. "How should I know? These are orders directly from Kale, so I will not question… And neither will you."

The DR Dusknoir nodded. It was apparent he was in the same boat. "Okay then…" The DR Pokemon then approached the glass dome. He slowly reached for the glass; the second he touched the glass his hand phased THROUGH the glass and he took the microchip. The DR Dusknoir quickly pulled his hand back and gave the microchip to Branz. "I really don't see why Master Kale would want this… He was the one who came up with the security system… And he seemed equally startled by the blueprints."

Branz gave him a stern face. "How should I know? Master Kale's business is Master Kale's business…" He looked at the microchip in his hand. "Anyways, your help is no longer required. You may rejoin the others on the front line." The Dusknoir looked confused at this.

He nodded however. "Okay…" He turned intangible and phased through a wall…

Branz continued to stare at the microchip… "Now to give this to my master." A black flame appeared in front of the DR Zangoose. Branz knew very well that this portal would take him straight into the Dragons den; Namely, Haze's Stormy Domain. He took a step towards the portal…

"Branz?"

Branz stopped right where he was. The voice seemed to come from behind him. He slowly turned around… He gasped when he saw who it was.

"Branz… What are you doing?" The voice said, the source of it still out of view.

"G-G-G-…Goldie?" Branz asked. The view finally moves to the source of the second voice… It was a shiny Zangoose with streaks of blue fur rather then the usual red. A patch of golden fur at the tip of each ear, it's red eyes had an almost feminine look to it, and it's claws had some hint of gold at the end. "Goldie?" He took a few steps forward. "Is it really?"

The Female Zangoose named Goldie gave him a look of disappointment… Before disappearing in a small poof of light. "GOLDIE!!!!" He tried to take hold of the tiny sparks from the flash, but even those disappeared. Branz started to tear up. "G-Goldie…"

* * *

(Flashback.) 

_The view now shows a forest clearing. It's empty for a while, until two small Zangoose ran on all fours onto the scene. One had the look of a regular Zangoose with red claws of a shiny Zangoose, and the female Zangoose that appeared before the Branz in the present. They laughed as they ran around, looking like they were playing Tag. "Tag! Your it, Branzie!!" The female Zangoose said playfully, after tagging the young male Zangoose. The male Zangoose, which was Branz sometime in the past, smiled with a laugh and chased after the female Zangoose._

_Branz and the female Zangoose ran around a little, until they rounded around a few trees. Branz seemed to lose the female Zangoose somehow. He stood on his hind legs and started looking around. "Come on out Goldie! You can run, but you can't hide!" He continued to look around for his friend Goldie._

_As it turned out, Goldie had climbed the tree, and was hanging from a branch just right above Branz's head. She swung a little, jumped, and landed right behind Branz. She snapped a twig when she landed prompting Branz to turn around. Goldie quickly stayed out of Branz's line of sight and stayed behind him as he turned. Branz scratched the side of his head, as he had heard someone landing there. Goldie did the same thing chuckling a little, catching Branz's attention. He quickly turned around and there was Goldie chuckling, still following Branz's motion. "HEY!!!" Goldie laughed greatly, Branz pouted a little, before laughing himself._

* * *

(Flashback, Part 2.)

* * *

_Branz and Goldie were running around the clearing once again playing around. Branz continued running from Goldie until he ran full long into something in his way. He bounced backwards and landed with a slide on the ground. Branz got back up and took a look at what was in his way. Goldie came up next to Branz giggling playfully, but stopped when she saw what Branz was staring at._

_The creature was a Jigglypuff, the balloon pokemon. The poor thing was knocked right off it's feet, and looked like it had been knocked for a loop. Goldie was the first to react. "OH MY!!" She ran up to the Jigglypuff, and helped it back to it's feet. "Are you okay?"_

_The Jigglypuff brushed itself off, and shook its head. "Yeah, I'm okay…" She turned to Branz. "YOU FREAKING IDIOT!!!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!!" The Jigglypuff said, puffing up like a balloon._

_Branz started to sweat. "Hey it was an accident!" He got back up and dusted himself off as well. "Me and Goldie were just playing around, and I guess I shoulda' looked where I was going."_

_Goldie ran up to Branz, "Yeah so cut him some slack!" She put her hands on Branz's shoulders, prompting the Zangoose to blush._

_Jigglypuff giggled a little. "Ah young love! Isn't it a grand thing?"_

_Branz and Goldie blushed at that. "WHA?!?!?!? It isn't like that!! We're just friends!" Branz shouted in embarrassment._

_Jigglypuff giggled at this. "AWW!! How cute!!!" She pulled out what looked like a marker that was designed to look like a microphone._

_Goldie stared at it curiously. "What's that?" She asked pointing at the object._

_Jigglypuff smiled proudly. "Oh. this is my special microphone! I use it everytime I sing!"_

_Goldie clapped her hands in glee. "Oh you sing? I absolutely adore singing!"_

_Branz smiled. "Yeah, she's a great singer. You should hear her!"_

_Jigglypuff chuckled a little. "I'll bet!"_

_Goldie smiled neighborly. "I'd love to hear you sing! I bet your great, especially since your carrying around your own microphone!"_

_Jigglypuff smiled, "I don't see why we have to wait! I'll sing to you a little right now!"_

_Branz suddenly started to sweat. "Wait a minute! You- sing-right now?!? WAIT!!!"_

_Too late… Jigglypuff toned out every sound around her and begun to sing. The singing voice of the Jigglypuff was a beautiful high-pitched voice that vocalized as she sang. Branz's eye's begun to get heavy, as was Goldie's. "Wow… Why do feel so tired all of a sudden?"_

_Branz yawned, consciousness leaving him each passing second. "It's a Jigglypuff's special ability… It… can put anything to…" He yawned before he finished. "Sleep…" Branz passed out in the next second, fully asleep._

_Goldie went next. She yawned, "Nighty-Night…" Before passing out herself._

_Jigglypuff stopped after a second. She looked at her audience… And puffed out in anger. "OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!! Why does this always happen?!? First those Pokemon Trainers, then those weirdoes with the white and red uniforms, now this!?!?" She brought up her microphone to her face and removed the top to reveal that the microphone was, indeed, a marker._

_(PM! PM! PM! PM!)_

"_YOU CHILDREN HAVE __**NO**__ RESPECT FOR MUSIC!!!" Jigglypuff said running off, placing the top back on her marker._

_It was a few hours later, that Branz and Goldie awoke from their sleep spell. Branz awoke first, stretching. He yawned a little. "Oh man, I'm feeling refreshed for some reason."_

_Goldie came next, stretching, and yawning. "Wow, that Jigglypuff's song was like a lullaby. I was awake one second, the next?" She made a small sound that almost sounded like something was falling, which was followed by her punching her open hand at the same time she made a crash-like sound. "I was out like a light!" She turned to face Branz. "Don't you think so Br-" She froze suddenly, Branz could sympathize. Goldie's face had marks from a marker all over her face. She had a few marks that looked like she had applied some human lipstick, their were marks just above her eyes that resembled eye lashes, and a few more marks on her cheeks, that looked like whiskers. Branz almost laughed; Goldie did._

"_What?" Branz asked, curious._

"_Your face!!" She said, screeching with laughter._

_Branz looked at her questionably. He then looked around and saw a lake nearby. He rushed to the lake's edge and looked at his reflection. His face had marks as well, he had a circle around his left eye that was fashioned as a monocle, right underneath the Zangoose's nose was a few marks that resembled a small mustache, and just right on his chin was a shaded in triangle that looked like a goatee. Branz blushed at this._

_His reflection was soon joined by Goldie, who's equally funny face was wide with a smile. "So that's why you almost laughed! We BOTH look funny!" She giggled childishly._

_Branz smiled, but then stared at his reflection with a look of annoyance. "That Jigglypuff has one 'Strange' sense of humor." It was silent for a while… And the two started laughing childishly._

* * *

(Flashback Part 3.)

* * *

"_You must be strong son…" Branz's father, Silverate said weakly. Branz was standing over his fathers body, on the verge of tears. Just earlier, he was playing with Goldie, until he heard agonizing screams coming from his tribes living place deep in the forest. When he got there, most of his people were gone, and his father was laying on the ground with fatal wounds all across him. "Be strong son, and…" Branz would never know the final part of that message… Because his fathers eyes closed and he breathed his last. His hand, which Branz was holding, suddenly went limp. Branz, startled by this, dropped it. It fell to the ground, and when it hit… It never moved again._

_Branz finally burst out into tears as he embraced his now dead father. "Father… No…" His tears fell in force, as he suddenly lifted his head. "HELP!!!! __**SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**__ He lowered his head. "Please…"_

"_BRANZ!!!!!!!!"_

_This caught the Zangoose's attention. He recognized that voice! He jumped to his feet, "GOLDIE!!!!!! __**GOLDIE, WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?"**_

_He ran into the forest that had so long been his home, but which could now house an unknown assailant. He looked around, "GOLDIE!!!!"_

_And he got an answer… Form of, agonizing scream… He heard where it came from and instantly ran in that direction. 'Pleasebeokay, pleasebeokay, pleasebeokay!!!' Branz wished repeatedly in his mind. He couldn't believe how STUPID he was! Just running off and leaving Goldie! He quickly reached the clearing where he had left Goldie… His eyes widened in fear at what he saw upon getting there…_

_A small puddle of blood… And a dismembered arm that was too mangled to identify…_

_Branz felt his blood turn from normal to sub-zero, and his stomach start flipping around in his being, faster then someone could blink. Before he could make any bodily response to this, a new creature came onto the scene. It was night-time, so seeing what this thing was, was by all means, impossible. But he could see an outline. It something like a Gabite in appearance, and walked like ancient Cranidos Pokemon would. The creature walked onto the scene and, to Branz's absolute, undeniable, horror, it took the mangled arm and ate it… __**WHOLE**__... Branz felt a shiver run up and down his spine, as the creature began to, now much to his disgust, started to lick some of the blood up, trying to savor the taste down to the last lick._

_Branz wanted to run, but his body was frozen with fear. Soon the creature was done. The creature must not have noticed Branz because the second it was finished it turned around and ran away full speed. Branz continued to stand there like a statue until finally his face turned green with disgust. He turned around and barfed up his guts… THREE TIMES…_

* * *

(Flashback Part 4.)

* * *

_The scenery now shows a rainy forest landscape. A few water and grass type pokemon, such as Oddish, Surskit, Poliwag, and Budew were playing around, either splashing around in puddles, or playing Tag under the raindrops._

_However, the view was seen quite differently from the eyes of another pokemon that was wandering through this forest. 'Said Pokemon' was none other then Branz the Zangoose._

_The poor creature was now wandering through the forest using a leaf as an umbrella. It didn't matter however, as Branz was still getting wet. And not from the rainwater… But from his tears… The poor pokemon had been wandering around for weeks on end. The loss of his entire family had had a very bad effect on the poor creature. His fur lacked the luster it had back as a child, his eyes were red and puffy, his claws looked worse for wear, and his bushy tail was more wild and unruly, then what it should've been. He looked weary from weeks of constant travel, but for reasons even beyond the Zangoose, he didn't stop. And it looked like nothing could stop him…_

_Until he tripped… He tripped over a tree root, causing his strained muscles to finally collapse. The pokemon hit the ground hard. He tried pushing himself back up… But found that he couldn't… His body had finally given in. Branz lied limp on the ground, his entire body was burning up, and he felt himself get nauseous. Branz's mind was now in double time. 'DANGIT! I've gotten myself ill…' The Zangoose's sight was finally starting to give way, along with his consciousness. 'No… Not like this…' his eye sight finally gave in, and all he could see was a blur. "(Whispered.) G-G-Gol…die…" And with that, the poor creature fainted, awaiting Death to finally claim him…_

_As he laid unconscious on the ground, the view zooms out from the unconscious Zangoose's face, to show the ground he landed on… A foot with two toe claws, along with a big claw that was on the side of the foot that looked like a hook, appeared…_

* * *

(Flashback Part 5.)

* * *

_Branz slowly awoke… His vision was blurry at first… His eyes widened when he saw something he wasn't expecting to see… A ceiling._

"_How is our little patient?" Came a strange voice with a slight Spanish accent. Branz slowly turned his head, and saw two unfamiliar figures. They were both human by the looks of them, one was a dark looking human with a black business suit with red streaks going up the sides. His hair was also black with red highlights. The other man looked like a man with a labcoat with a big red 'R' etched across the front._

"_It's almost unbelievable… This creature was in critical condition, yet it managed a full recovery…" The man with the red 'R' said._

_The man with the black business suit smiled an almost evil smile. "That is good…" He turned to see the now awake Zangoose staring at him in an almost frightened matter. "Something tells me he will be of great use to us…"_

(End Flashback.)

* * *

It was after that that Branz went through the initiation ritual, and it wouldn't be too long before he became Kale A.K.A Prophets, right hand creature. Branz teared up a little, before shaking it off angrily. "GAH!! Stupid memories! She's gone!!" He looked down at the ground sadly. "She's gone… And she will never return…" So with a solemn face he stepped through the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the base, Kale was standing in front of a gigantic tarp. Standing next to him was a strange looking creature with dark purple skin, and black battle armor, with red pads covering most of his body. He had thick eye brows, had alligator teeth, and pointy ears. He almost looked like an alien. Kale stared at the alien like monster with massive aggression. "For a great amount of my treasures… This ship better not fail me…" 

The purple alien smirked. "Are you kidding?" He said, his voice deep. "This is probably one of the most versatile ships me and Wizpig ever made!" He then mumbled to himself. "Albeit, it's the ONLY ship we ever made…"

Kale chuckled at this. "Yes, if only Wizpig had not failed at Tiger Track Island. Then maybe, just maybe, your ship and conquering partnership would've continued. Too bad that his last chance was wasted, and Haze let him go… On a planet, with absolutely no life to its name."

The alien stared at him, now ticked off. "Don't make me go back on the deal, Prophet. I know as well as Master Haze does, the trouble you're in." The purple alien held up his left arm, and prepared to snap his fingers. "All it takes is one movement… And your little getaway goes bye-bye."

Kale started to sweat, but he wasn't about to show fear to this freak. "Fine! Fine! The deals good, and this ship will do."

The alien smiled, lowering his hand. "I knew you'd see it my way…"

Kale let out a quiet sigh of relief. "Anyways, my payment can be found behind a portrait of me and my original dinosaur minions in my room at Haze's Domain… Are you happy now… Tatanga?"

The alien, now named Tatanga, started to chuckle. "Hahahahah… We at 'Tatanga Space-lines' thank you for your business, Prophet, A.K.A Kale." He waved his hand in a neighborly fashion. "We hope your new spaceship serves your needs well." He chuckled a bit more, before he disappeared in a burst of black flames.

Kale turned to the tarp, and pulled it away. He smiled sadistically. "Oh yes, this will do nicely…"

* * *

Meanwhile, further into Mt. Silver, a strange figure was running across the mountain pass, and coming upon the cliff where the Team Rocket Fall Back Spot was hidden. The creature was running on all fours, as fast as it could go. "Hang on Branz…" The creature said, as the sun shown on it. The creature was a shiny Zangoose, with black claws and gold hints on the tip of the ears, and on the tip of the claws. "Goldie's coming!"

* * *

Me: And there you have it! The final deleted scene for 'PokeMario!', 'Silver, Goldie, and Branz'! 

Ace: (Is out cold.)

Otto: (Is staring at Ace, just knowing he would have carry her back to her room.) Did you have to put in that scene with the dismembered arm and junk? Now I'll have to carry Ace back to her room.

Me: Sorry, but that scene had to be done.

Servo, Nutcase, Crow, Mallow, Wally, and Zane: 0-0 … … …

Me: (nervous chuckle.) I guess everyone else is in the same boat as Ace… What'd you guys think? (Turns to the screen.) And that goes for the reviewers too! (Gives a Peace sign.) R&R People!

Ace and Wally: (Ace is out cold and Wally is speechless.)


End file.
